


League of Drabbles

by Mombrine



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Sibling Incest, dont judge me, multishipping makes me kinda uncomfortable, not a lot of multishipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mombrine/pseuds/Mombrine
Summary: Mostly drabbles of different League ships that I enjoy. Will be added onto later.





	League of Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest ships in the comments, note that I might not write all of them!

Malcolm was absolutely floored. How was it possible to have brought him down this easy? A hit had been placed on him obviously, and Jhin was the one carrying it out. Anything for art, and a bit of extra money. But here this famous artist was, under Malcolm’s boot, Destiny pointed right at his head. His red eye shone in the dim moonlight, glaring up at him.

“What a miserable way to go, you won’t even turn me into a masterpiece.” He tsked, annoyed with this development.

“Who ever said I wanted ta kill ya.” Malcolm scoffed. “I mean, I’m gonna, but I’m real curious about what’s under that mask. Now ya can either show me now, or, I’ll help myself after I kill ya.” He chuckled, more than satisfied with his negotiating skills. Jhin didn’t seem impressed.

“You do realize I’m sparing your eyes and your sanity by covering my face, correct?” He muttered. He definitely didn’t want to take off his mask, angry and out of options. Whisper had been kicked off god knows where, and there was no hope of reaching her from his position on the ground, especially with this hulking man above him. How absolutely pitiful.

He growled a bit, less than pleased at this point. He looked away, Graves quickly growing impatient. He lifted his foot, keeping Destiny trained on him as he kneeled down, grabbing it and sliding it off in such a quick movement that Jhin was taken aback.

He was so handsome.

Grave blinked a few times, letting out a hearty laugh. Jhin looked away nervously, not seeing what was so humorous about such a grotesque face.

“And here ya had me led on that ya were ugly or something.” Malcolm scoffed, grinning sweetly.

“What….? What are you talking about?!” Jhin demanded, outraged “I’m hideous, an absolute monster!” He protested, thoroughly set on the fact that he was horribly deformed.

“Oh shut yer trap, ya ain’t hideous.” Graves soothed, looking him over carefully. His hair was graying, and he had beautiful red eyes, or had was a better word. He had a scar over his left eye, that made it a milky white color, leaving him blinded in it. Still, he was very handsome, and Graves found his heart fluttering a bit.

“Well I’ll be absolutely damned.” He huffed, just watching him. Jhin simply couldn’t understand what Graves saw in him, it was absolutely baffling to say the least.

“Would you just kill me already? I’m getting rather fed up with your lies and slander.” He huffed.

Then he was kissed.

He was shocked, no, more than shocked. Not because it was Malcolm or anything just…. Why would anyone kiss him? He was a monster, a destroyed piece of art. Graves hummed, letting Destiny fall aside, pulling Jhin close against him as he deepened their kiss, Jhin beginning to feel a bit dizzy. He felt his heart fluttering, something he definitely wasn’t used to, letting his eyes shut as he returned it.

Yes he could get used to this feeling of being warm and held and cherished like a piece of beautiful craftsmanship, even if he didn’t deserve it. Graves shifted to be over him more, keeping them as close as he could manage. He’d be damned if he wasn’t going to do something about this horrible tugging feeling in his chest. He broke the kiss, Jhin taking in a shaky little breath as he looked up at him, his heart absolutely racing, something he was only accustomed to when he was killing.

“Can you do that again….?” He breathed, absolutely stunned.

“I can do more than that if ya’d like…” Graves chuckled, watching him with a little smirk.

“Please…”

Graves wasted no time pressing him into another kiss, and then another, and another. He felt so alive in that moment, almost like he was dancing with death itself, and he was loving it ever so much. Soon Graves had them undressed just enough to get things done, having been ever so careful with Jhin as he had stretched him. He looked up at Jhin, giving a little chuckle.

“Ready?” He asked, his tone smooth and silky, sending shivers through Jhin. He nodded, not sure he trusted his voice at the moment. Graves went slow, and was as gentle as possible as he lined his cock up and pressed into Jhin, earning a gasp and a scrambling at his shoulders for the smaller to cling to something. He groaned at the tightness, making sure to go slow to let him get adjusted, rocking his hips ever so gently.

Jhin could definitely get used to this.

He shuddered a bit, grabbing at Grave’s scarf just to have a grip on something, looking up at him with lidded eyes.

“Please move more...~” He begged, huffing out a little moan when Malcolm obeyed, starting a slow pace, which quickly picked up into a rhythm. Jhin was a moaning mess beneath him, Graves not faring much better, both of them more than happy at this development. Graves leaned down, leaving kisses on Jhin everywhere that he could possibly reach.

“Yer so beautiful… really ya are and I love ya….” Graves mumbled. “A masterpiece…”

Jhin thought his heart was going to stop then and there.

He clung to him, giving a little cry as he came suddenly, more than overwhelmed at the new sensations in his chest, along with Grave’s steady movements. Graves followed soon after, hips jerking a bit as he filled him up, kissing him deeply to keep close as he rocked his hips gently, helping work Jhin through his orgasm and to ride out his afterglow.

Jhin took a shaky breath once Graves pulled away, looking up at him.

“Can we do this again sometime?”


End file.
